epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stan The Shark/The Boston Reaper vs Big Jim Rennie. Mind-Blowing Rap Battles of History Season 1 Battle 2
Hey everyone! I'm glad that most of you liked the first episode of Mind-Blowing Rap Battles of History! For those who didn't look at it already, the link is here > Doctor Facilier vs Claude Frollo. The second episode features two of my favorite characters in my favorite shows. I got this suggestion by combining the suggestions of Legion and Joshua. The competing parties in this battle are the Boston Reaper, the best known unsub on the TV show Criminal Minds, and on the other side we have the main antagonist-turned-anti-hero of Under the Dome ''(on which's wiki I'm an admin), called James "Big Jim" Rennie. They battle about who is the best serial killer out of the two. For those who wonder why the letters of Big Jim's title card are black, it is because the letters are clearly visible. His background is very light, so I used black letters. This time I used an original beat, ''Action by a duo called 2Deep on the Anno Domini Nation YouTube channel. It's a brutal, phat beat with a raw, western edge that can be recognized within both the parties. If you guys have more great suggestions, please comment! I hope you guys enjoy this battle! The beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOQ3nj3zmxM Battle (Battle starts at 0:08) MIND-BLOWING RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! VS BEGIN! 'The Boston Reaper:' (starts at 0:19) You'll regret this, I am the one and only Boston Reaper No one in this world who can battle me, I'm a true creeper Are you scared? You should be, Big Jim Rennie! You deal in XTC, you ain't a hair better than me If I had such a business, I would've sold Tapazole You can stick your fancy words high up in your asshole All of your actions are random, mate, you really need to chill Call yourself a serial killer? You've got the half of my kills! I crush fat jerks like you right under my heel Stab you 71 times, okay I'll make you a deal: If I'll stop hunting you, you'll stop haunting them I'm not into the Bible, James, so goddamn! 'Big Jim Rennie:' (starts at 0:51) Hey partner, don't step to Jim, cotton-picking cad You only stab and shoot, it's so terribly sad You don't have friends, you or your "boyfriend" George Foyet Don't try to dissect me with your psychobabble, there's nothing I regret Unlike you, I survived, and managed to become congressman While you get beaten by agent Hotchner I'm enjoying the success, man Yes, we live in the U.S., but you're a terrible mess But what disgusts me the most is the terrible way you dress You're so lonely, you seek company and send a message to Karl Arnold I'm a successful businessman who can get any car sold I strangle people, that takes courage, you just pull over the trigger As long as you won't touch my cars (oh and son of course), you rigger 'The Boston Reaper:' (1:22) Fine then. 'Announcer:' (1:23) What is the Reaper going to do? He looks like he's removing his mask... It's... it's... 'George Foyet:' (continues at 1:33) You should have made the deal, I'm George Foyet, back from the dead The most notorious killer of CM against this lad so fat who claims to be a great man while he sets some of his cars on fire Is that why your marriage broke up? Because you're a liar? This time I won't surrender, you fat dictator Barbie calls you dangerous? You're a Hitler imitator! Your show started off with 13, it lowered to a fucking 3 Wake up, Jimmy, here stands the real MVP I'm already more famous than you even realize I'm in the charts, described as smart, oh, that's a surprise You're called out to be the most disfunctional killer in your show Try to relax with this warning: you can't rap against my flow 'Big Jim Rennie:' (starts at 2:05) You've got a flow? You're terribly slow, your raps are worth a big bold NO I won't slit your throat if you admit that you're the copycat in your show You got inspired by Zodiac, long way to go I know I'm a little fubsy, no need to repeat that every single bar, you know I thought you were going to become a tough opponent but you're nothing more than a scumbag who kills 'cause he's impotent Your raps are dry, my raps are like a punch in your face Come on, George, just embrace that you're a Boston disgrace It took me just four cotton-picking weeks to kill 18 sole bastards You killed thirty-six over 32 years, while I left the families scarred You can finally realize that you rapped against the wrong prayer This is my town, and don't forget that I'm a Dexter millionaire WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? MIND-''' (gunshots are heard in the background) '''BLOWING (bullet goes right through the logo) 'uhm... RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!' Poll Who won? George Foyet, "The Boston Reaper" Big Jim Rennie The Hint for the Next Episode Trivia *This is the second official Mind-Blowing Rap Battles of History. *This is the first rap battle to feature a "YOU DECIDE!" picture. *This is the first rap battle to have a beat not used by the original Epic Rap Battles of History series. *This is the first rap battle wherein two original suggestions got combined into one. *This is the first rap battle to have the announcer talk during the rap itself, in this case when The Boston Reaper takes off his mask and goes on to rap as George Foyet. *This is the first time a title card features black letters instead of white letters (in this case it's Big Jim's title card). *This battle is followed by a one-week-hiatus due to the lack of time. Category:Blog posts